The invention relates to a structural element for supporting the chassis or superstructure of a vehicle, more especially a motor vehicle, on rotary or other wheel axle, via a spring whose longitudinal axis is aligned with the direction of vertical spring action.
Structural elements of this type are known having semi-arcuate cantilever bars extending to the side of the longitudinal beams of the chassis with which they are connected for the transmission of forces. Owing to the bending moments such an arrangement means that the longitudinal bars have to have a very high degree of strength. In accordance with a further design the bars supporting the axial springs are full arcs which have a relatively high degree of flexural strength and are attached to two respective lateral frame brackets or ribs. A shortcoming here is the complexity of manufacture in connection with the full arc bars.